Our crazy life
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Bree and chase were just 13 when they had their son gabe. Watch the ups and downs of these teens parents as their becomes mor hectic! Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

No ones pov

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon as 16 year old Breedavenportwatched her 3 year old son, gage, race around the living room. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Except for his super speed, he was just like his father, chase davenport.

Bree and chase were jut 13 when theIt had gabe. It was new years eve and Bree and chase got a taste of acholhol. Bree and chase were bionic teenages. They still are. At first, Bree thought she was glitch ing, but she was pregnant. Bree never really had parents anewas taken in by Donald daven port, chases dad. He was over the moon about gabe. So were Tasha, chasess step mom, Leo, chases step brother and Adam chases best friend and fellow bionic.

"gabe, slow down please!" Bree said as she put her hands on her hands. "you have to catch me mommy!" gabe exclaimed just before he super sped up the stairs. "get back here!" Bree exclaimed. He was just like chase. He liked to have fun and push people's buttons. All he had was Bree'saspire speed and jumping ability and voice copier. The rest was chase, Bree's cute and handsome boyfrieNd.

Bree finally caught up to the 3 year old. "gabe! How many times have I told you to stay with me!" She exclaimed as she picked him up. "a lot" the 2 year old said. "you know better" Bree scolded. "I'm sorry mommy" he said giving her his puppy dog face. "oh, it's ok!" she said hugging him. "your just like daddy! You know that right?" she said. "uh huh! Where is daddy?" gabe said. "in the lab, sweetie" Bree said as they walked down the stChris to the living room. "can we go down there?" gabe asked his mother."not right now, sweetie." Bree said as she sat down and adjusted gabe on her lap. Justthen, Adam and Leo walked through the door. "uncle leo! Uncle Adam!" gabe exclaimed jumping off of Bree's lap and his large and stalker uncle's arms. "hey, little buddy!" Adam said as sphe patted babes head. "hey! I'm not little!" gabe said. "gabereial chase davenport! Don't give your uncle additude" she exclaimed. "Bree its fine!" Adam said. "NO ITS NOT!" Bree exclaimed. "wow!" Adam and chase said. "sorry for snapping st you 3. Especially you, baby boy" Bree says taking gabe from Adam and giving him a kiss on the ceek. Gabe blushes. "you are too cute!" Bree says as Adam and Leo go down to the lab and chase comes up from the lab. "hi my lovelies!" chase smiles as he walks up to Bree and gabe. He gives Bree a kiss and plays with gabes hair. "daddy! Watch my hair!" gabe exclaims, covering his head. "just like your daddy!" Bree says before she gets up andfunds to the bathroom. "honey?"chase calls after Bree. She walks out of the bathroom. "chase..." Bree says.

Please r and r! I love reading your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

No ones POv

"chase..." Bree said, getting both gabe and chases attention. "what is it, mommy?" gabe asked. "I need to talk to your daddy" Bree told him, calmly. Gabe juststood their smiling like his cute 3 year old self. "Brainy, I think mommy wants to talk to me alone! But after we're done talking, I'll come play with you in your playroom. How does that sound?" chase tells his 3 year old son. "good!" he says happily before he super speeds off to his playroom happily.

Bree and chase smile before chose turns to Bree so they can talk. "so whats wrong?" chase asks his girlfriend. He puts his arm around her and they walk to the couch. They sit down and Bree puts her head onschussed shoulder.

It was momets like these that they were glad they had gabe. Before they had gabe, they were just best friends, but having gabe made them realize they were meant to be together. Now they couldn't be happier.

Bree looks at him with tears in her eyes. Chase rubs her back, which instantly calms her down. "it's ok. You can tell me anything, honey." chase tells her. Bree smile, feeling a little better about the situation. "I'm pregnant" she tells chase, who breaks into a smile. "really?! I can't believe it! I'm going to be a dad again!" chase exclaims. He picks Bree up and swings her around. He kisses her then puts her back down on the couch. Bree laughs and so does chase. "you're happy?" Bree asked him. "yeh. I absolutely love gabe. He is my world. You both are. The new baby will make it better." chase explains. Bree smiles. "how far along are you?" chase asks. Bree Looks at herpositive pregnancy test. "whoa. I'm 5 months along! No wonder I've been gaining weight!" Bree exclaims. Chase laughs. "so when do we tell my parents?" chase asks. "when your parents both get back from their buissiness trips" Bree says.

Tasha is a news reporter and is in dc doing a report. Donald is an inventor and owns davenport industries chase works in the lab and Donald pays him. Donald is in Texas at an inventors convention.

"that gives us about a week." chase says. "yeh it does. Should we tell Leo and Adam now or wait?" Bree asks chase. "wait. It's too much of a risk. They could tell them before we tell them." chase says. "what about gabe?" Bree asks. "we could tell him now. When they get here, we could put gabe in his room or something." chase says. "yeh that could work. Are you still willing to stay home and be home schooled?" Bree spoke. "yeh. I have been home schooled for 3 years now. That's not going to change now. I love spending time with gabe and I will love spending time with the new baby." chase says, as he puts his hand on Bree's growing stomach. Bree and chase smile and kiss. "let's go tell gabe" Bree says.

They walk into gabes playroom which is across from Bree and chases room and next to gabes room. "gabe, buddy, your mommy and I have something we need to tell you." chase says as he and Bree sit down next to gabe who is on the ground playing with his cars. "what is it daddy?" gabe asks. "youre going to be a big brother." Bree tells him, Softly. "mommys pregnant?" gabe asks.

Gabe has super sarts like his father and is the smartest 3 year in the universe. Bree felt dumb whenever chase and gabe used their super smarts. Bree washoping the newbaby would be like her because 3 chases would be too hard to handle.

"yes mommy is pregnant. Wow you really do have my brain." chase says! Smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "when will the baby get here?" gabe asked. "4months, baby boy." Bree says smiling. "cool!" gabe says as he hugs his parents. Bree and chase smile. They both know everything will be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! And one of you will brevert happy! Wink wink! Now onto the story.

No ones pov

It had been a week since Bree and chase had found out Bree was pregnant. Tasha and Donald were still away so they didn't know yet. Neither did Adam and Leo. Today was Bree's doctors appointment. Chase and Bree were getting ready to leave. Gabe was staying at home with Leo and Adam who were oblivious to why the couple was leaving.

"Adam, Leo, no pro wrestling got it?" chase asks Adam and Leo. "got it" they both say. "it wasn't our fault he watched it!" Adam blurted out. Chased looked at him shocked. "woo! That felt good!" Adam says. Leo and I just roll our eyes. "chase, we will take care of your precious off spring"Leo says. Chase nodes. "chase!" Bree calls from their room.

Bree and chase no longer sleep in capsules. They have their own room and their own bed. They share the room and the bed, of course. Bree was happy to get out of the lab. She hated sleeping standing up!

"Bree davenport" the doctor said. Bree and chase were currently at the doctors office. "that's us" Bree days to chase. "yeh. Let's do this" chase says softly. "ok" Bree said grabbing her boyfriend's hand. And getting up doll following the doctor.

Nervous was an understatement. Bree wasas armed about her ultra sound. She had no idea why. She had ultra sounds when she she was pregnant with gabe and she wasn't scared then. Maybe that's why she's scared now.

"do you want to know what you're having?" the doctor asked Bree and chase. They both looked at eachother and smiled. They looked back at the doctor. "yes, please!" the couple said smiling. "ok!" the doctor rubbed the remote around Bree's stomach. "you are 5 months alon with a girl!" the doctor said smiling. "gables getting a sister!" Bree and chase said smiling. The doctor smiled. "would you like the photos from the ultrasound?" the doctor asked Bree and chase. They nodded smiling. "ok. I'll be right back" the doctor said as she walked off. "were having a daughter!" they both exclaimed.

Later that night, at dinner, it was just Bree, chase and gabe, since Leo and Adam had gone out for pizza. Bree and chas had decided to tell gabe about hlit little sibling being a sister during dinner. Gabe was in his booster high chair that was attached to a brown high chair. Bree was getthere the family of 3s plates to Ready. Chase was setting the table. "gabe, we having something to tell you, buddy!" chae said putting napkins on the table. "what daddy?" gabe asked. "you'll find out as soon as we are eating, baby boy!" Bree said, putting chicken onto the 3 plates.

Bree believed in good food, sometimes unhealthy. Well, chase was a health freak! All he cooked was gross and healthy food! Gabe would rather eat his mothers cooking!

"what did you want to tell me daddy and mommy?" gabe asked as he took a bite of his chicken. "youre going to be a big brother to a..." Bree tells gabe. "to a what?!" gabe asks excitedly. "a baby sister!" Bree and chase both squeal. Gabe hugs Them. "yay!" he exclaims. Bree and chase kiss. They both were really excitEd for the arrival of their daughter now!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Give me name ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

No ones pov

Bree and chas pace worriedly across the living room. Tasha and davenport, chases parents, are coming home today. "how long do we have?" Bree asks. "2 hours" chase said. Bree sighs and walks into the kitchen. "I'm going to make some caffeine free tea. Want some?" Bree asked. "sure. With honey!" chase calls to his girlfriend as he goes upstairs to check on gabe who is playing in his playroom. "of course, dear!" Bree calls after chase as she outs the kettle on.

Chase and Bree are sitting other kitchen table, drinking their tea. They both had the same likings. It was weird, but cool. "so, how do you think my parents will take it?" chase asked his girlfriend,before he sipped his tea. "I think they will be disappointed at first, but then they'll get over it." she said smiling. Chase smiled a small smile. Todash he was scared would be an understatement. He was terrified, but he didn't want Bree to know that. "chase, I know you're scared. It will be ok" bree comforted her boyfriend who smiled

Chase closed the door of gabes playroom. His parents were in the living room along with Adam and Leo. Bree was also there. Chassacrament down the stairs and sat down onto the couch next to Bree. "so what did you want to tell us?" donald asked Bree and chase. "brees pregnant" chase said. Tasha and Donald both got up and hugged Bree and chase. "are you mad?" chase asked his parents. "no" they both said. Ree and chase smiled. "a little shocked that's all." Donald said. "so how far are you along?" Tasha asked Bree. "5 months." Bree tdid her. "what are you having?" Donald asked. "a girl" chase said smiling. "yay! I have a granddaughter!" Donald shouted. Tasha, Bree and chase started laughing. Donald joined in. Adam and Leo got up and hugged them. "I'm going to be an uncle again!" Leo shouted. "me too!" Adam shouted. "enough with the shouting!" Bree said. "sorry" Adam and Leo said. Just then, tiny footsteps ran I to the living room. "come here, you!" chase said before he picked gabe up and put him on his lap. Gabe looked at his grandparents. "Grammy, Grampy!" he shouted. Donald picked him up off of chases lap and hugged him. Bree and chase smiled. They now knew that everything was going to be ok.

"night night, daddy!" gabe said as chase tucked gabe into his bnight good night, baby boy. Sweet dreams" chase said. He gave him a kiss on his forehead. He turned off the light and left the room. He walked into his and Bree's room. Bree was lookin baby name book that she had bought when they had gabe. "looking at. Ames?" he asked his girlfriend as he grabbed some pajamasout of his dresser. She nodded. "I'll be ready in aminute then we can discuss baby names." chase said before he walked into the bathroom. "deal!" Bree said smiling.

10 minutes later, chase walked out of the bathroom. "what took you so long?!" Bree asked as chase climbed onto his side of the bed. "it takes a long time to look this good, baby!" chase said, before giving Bree a kiss on her soft pink lips. She laughed. "ok, baby! Name time!" Bree said. "i have the perfect name!" chase exclaimed. "ok! Shoot!" Bree told her boyfriend. "Olivia Claire davenport!" chase said smiling. "perfect!" Bree said smiling. "well, little one, your name is going to be oliivia Claire davenport!" ctakes said talking to Bree's growing stoma h. Bree laughed. She couldnt wait for her daughter to get here!


End file.
